A bet gone all too wrong for Ziva
by kiylitier
Summary: When Ziva accepts a bet with Tony she thinks she has it in her own hands. The price? Slavery for the day. But what shocks her is when she loses and Tony wins. She didn't expect what he had in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

**First ever TIVA, hope its alright. Random idea came to mind and i guess i wrote it. Not really a fan of writing stuff like this. But it was just tempted for a first try. Please rate/review :)**

**##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####**

Ziva looked at Tony as her heart began to sink. The realisation that she had lost the bet, a challenge to Tony DiNozzo began to set in. He challenged her the day before on who could write up the most reports in one day. Normally she would have won. She always beat Tony at writing up case reports, but she knew this challenge he didn't want lose. They both agreed that the person, who lost, would be the slave for the other for a day. Doing whatever was asked. They even shook on it, and sealed with a kiss. She thought that she had the challenge in her hands, beating him easily at something she normally did well at but this time he had a motive to get going. As mcgee noted how many cases everyone had done at the end of the day, both he and Ziva came to shock to see Tony had done more than anyone. Tony looked to Ziva as they walked together to the elevator. He leant over whispering into her ear.

"Looks like your apartment tonight David"

Tony smirked at the pride of winning the challenge, and he knew exactly what he was going to put her through.

"Oh and Zi, I've got tomorrow already planned ready for you"

Tony smirked and leant back towards Ziva's ear. He quietly moaned her name causing her to fight her inner strength of control. Ziva moved on the spot trying not to give any hint away at what she was expecting him to do. Most likely pretend they were dating for the day in front of the team. Ziva chuckled.

"Oh don't worry DiNozzo. Nothing you can do will surprise me"

Ziva smiled thinking she would manage being his slave tomorrow. It's not like he could do too much. Though she did have a gut feeling he was really up to something. Ziva looked at Tony who was grinning, her cheeks slightly blushed. Instantly she shot to looking at the elevator door.

##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####

At Ziva's apartment

##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####

Ziva slammed her door shut, looking around to see if any neighbours were being nosey. Luckily no-one was around when Tony followed her into her apartment. His face was filled with a smut smile. She walked over to her fridge knowing it would be mainly empty. She looked to Tony.

"Take away?"

Tony walked up to Ziva.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks"

Ziva turned to Tony, she grabbed his wrists spinning him around and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't you ever. I mean it Tony, don't you ever call me that name"

She looked to Tony frowning as he burst out laughing. She secretly loved it when he called her that name, she wanted to pull him into an embrace and kiss him but she couldn't let him know that.

"Ziva" Tony chuckled. "You lost the bet to me remember. You're mine until 8pm tomorrow night"

Tony leant forwards and kissed her lips. He smirked and leant back watching her face go still. Her cheeks looked like they were about to set alight from where she was blushing. Ziva looked at Tony in the eye. He just did something she wouldn't expect. She knew he's been crushing on her for a long time. He even proved his love for her when he came to rescue her from Somalia. He had risked his life for her. Ziva looked him deep in the eyes; she could tell he was trying to control himself.

"To-"

Tony brought his hand out of her grip and his finger to her lips. He smiled and pulled her close, pushing his groin against her. He was already raging hard. He wanted to get straight in her pants but knew he couldn't. He smiled whilst she was distracted he grabbed her and spun them around so he had the advantage of her against the wall. Ziva's eyes shot open as he leant forwards kissing her lips softly, both closed their eyes and let their tongues wrap around one another. Ziva moaned quietly as Tony's hand went up her shirt, wrapping his fingers around her left nipple. Squeezing them he kept their kiss going until Ziva pulled back for air. He smiled as she growled low in her voice. He knew she was starting to get wet as his hand worked her nipple. Slowly he removed her hand to Ziva whimpering. He smiled, he had the upper hand. He picked Ziva up, resting her on his groin with both legs around his waist. He smirked then thrusted against her trousers knowing he was causing friction in between her thighs. Ziva let out a slight whimpering moan as Tony's raging dick rubbed against her clothes in the right spot. She knew her body was raging for him to go further, she wanted him to go further. He carried her slowly through to her bedroom. Though it wasn't very feminine it suited Ziva a lot. Tony fell forwards against Ziva's bed causing his raging hard dick to press hard against her clit and knocked it as they bumped on her bed from landing. Ziva moaned at the same time as Tony. He smiled as he sat up slightly above her. Tony kissed Ziva's lips tightly as he moved his hand down and began to rub her thigh. Ziva moaned as Tony's hand ran up her trousers and rubbed slightly above her pant line. He knew she wanted his hand further. Tony lifted up a bit and began to slide Ziva's top off with her will. He smiled as she took off her own bra for him.

"To-"

"No Ziva. Quiet"

He smiled as he began to kiss down her neck until he reached her right nipple. He wrapped his mouth around it with his teeth nibbling on the nipple softly. He smirked as he pulled her trousers off, along with her blue thongs. He looked up to Ziva whimpering. She was looking down. He smiled then pushed her up the bed into a sitting position. Ziva looked at Tony confused, he had sat her up. But why? He smiled and opened her legs softly. He kissed her lips then kissed lower and lower until he reached her pant line, he then began to kiss down the inside of her left thigh, up again then the same with her right. Moans slowly escaped Ziva's mouth. She looked down to see Tony diving in between her legs and felt something brush along her clit causing her to buck. Tony smirked as he looked up to Ziva who was looking at what he was doing wide eyed. He knew it added more to the pleasure making her watch what he was doing to him. Ziva moaned as Tony's tongue rubbed across his clit then began to suck on it. She groaned as she arched her back and put her head back but Tony pushed against her stomach from stopping her from arching too much. He smiled as he used one hand to force her head forwards forcing her to watch. She felt her body shudder as it was getting close to climax. She moaned as Tony's tongue slowly entered her dripping pussy. The feeling was intense and sending her wild but she couldn't buck or look away. It was entrancing watching Tony's head work her like that.

"Oh god Tony!"

Ziva screamed his name as she was forced forwards from the orgasm shuddering through her. Ziva moaned louder as she began to cum in Tony's mouth. Even though she was cumming he continued to keep licking, but lifted his hand towards her stomach and began to work her clit. Instantly Ziva moaned as she was forced into a second. This time Tony stopped and looked at her. He smirked as her face was flustered, full of pleasure. Ziva's mouth was wide open, panting and breathless. He smirked and knew this was the opportunity to get her whilst recovering. Before Ziva could react she closed her eyes and leant her head back trying to get her breath. When she felt something warm… solid against her thigh she leant forwards eyes open to see Tony had stripped and had his raging hard dick against her wet slit. She tried to move but before she could Tony thrusted slowly into her. Painfully slow. Millimetres by millimetres. He smiled as he knew it was painfully teasing him as it was for her. He smirked then was surprised when Ziva bucked forwards throwing herself quickly onto his dick. Shoving it all in her at once both groaned at the pleasure. Both Ziva and Tony began bucking against one another. Feeling their bodies driving out of control, causing them both to buck, moan and cum at one another.

##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####

Next Morning

##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####

"Tony I am not having that!"

Tony smirked. He had Ziva on her back, legs up over his shoulders and her hands trying to push her up.

"Oh yes you are Ziva. You agreed, mine for the day"

He smirked as he pushed a remote control vibrator and Ben Wa Balls into her pussy. Though it was slightly dry he knew it wouldn't last long. Tony smirked as Ziva bit her lip and arched her back.

"You're too keep them in at work, no removing them or hinting at people you have them in"

Tony smirked. He had the remote control to the vibrator, and attached a bit of string to the Ben Wa Balls ready to attach to her belt so he can have a lil tug when he wanted. Tony smirked. Today was going to be fun. He pressed level one on the remote control and tugged the string a little.

"TONNYYYYY"

Ziva's voice rang in his ears. Pleasure and horror. Ziva couldn't believe what Tony was doing, he had gobsmacked her and now was going to tease and torture her throughout the day. It was bad enough last month when he teased her to the point she had to finish herself off in the toilet and almost got caught. Now she was at his mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva walked into the ball pen with Tony trailing behind her. He quickly walked up behind her whispering into her ear.

"Enjoy today davvvvv-iiiid"

Tony walked away smirking to his desk, looking over to Ziva who looked a bit shocked.

"Morning Mcgee"

Ziva looked to Mcgee and smiled, receiving one back.

"How are you this morning Ziva? Seems you've managed to shut Tony up"

"I- OH GOD"

Ziva slapped one hand over her mouth as the other slammed into her chair handle, gripping it tightly. She leant back in the chair as vibrations rocketed through her body. Ziva shot a glance to Tony with her feet tapping the ground. Her body was going wild. Sexual tension building up and wanting to be released. Ziva looked at her desk trying not to moan. Her body was getting hot and flustered. She put her hand on her chest and laid back in the chair but only allowed Tony's toys more access room. She sat forwards letting out a small groan but made it sound as if in pain. Her legs began to tremble as her body got closer and closer to climax. She bit both her lips trying not to pant. It was as if she was fucking a thick 8 inch dick… Like Tony's. She rolled her eyes backwards just as the vibration stopped. She sighed and looked down. She wished that the vibration carried on. But she knew that Tony could tell she was close to climax. He wanted her to purposely not climax. He wanted to torture her… and slowly. Ziva looked up to Mcgee who was giving her a questioning look.

"Sorry Mcgee. Really bad heartburn. Maybe I should go find ducky"

Ziva got up holding her chest pretending to have heart burn. She walked towards the elevator, turned around then walked to the women's toilets. She walked in and began running the tap.

"GOD DAMIT"

Ziva slammed her hands onto the sink side. Thanking that no-one else was in the toilet. She began to run the tap before the vibration started again. Her legs buckled under her as the toy had positioned itself against the right spot. She moaned and opened her legs whilst on her knees to allow the vibrations work closer. She moaned and smiled as she was getting close to climax. Soon she would be dripping to the point she wanted to let her hand help the vibrations. She wanted something in her. Something thrusting deep making her body swell around it and making her extra sensitive. Ziva stood up allowing the feeling to get intense, she clenched her legs letting the vibrator and ben wa balls work together. As she lowered her hand slowly into her underwear the feeling stopped. Ziva groaned as she lost the chance to climax. She was left with a sexual tension building in her body. Something that wanted her to rub as she slipped her hand into her underwear the door opened and Ziva jumped.

"My my Ziva. I thought you would last longer than that…"

Ziva turned around to Tony with a smirk on his face. He walked over to her and dragged her towards a cubical. Shoving her in it he looked into her eyes.

"Maybe I need to add a new rule Ziva. No helping yourself climax"

Tony snook a hand around Ziva's waist pulling her close.

"I don't want you climaxing my dear"

He smirked then tugged on the back of Ziva's trousers where the Ben Wa Balls string was attached. Instantly Ziva let out a whimper as she enjoyed the pleasure.

"Oh don't worry Ziva you're not getting any fun just yet"

Tony whispered into her ear.

"Just wait until I drill into you hard and deep, shoving my dick hard into your wet pussy"

Tony licked Ziva's ear then tugged the string. He quickly pressed the controller's button and watched as Ziva bucked against him from the intense feeling.

"Please t-t-tony. Finish me off P-p-pleaseee"

Ziva begged until the vibrations stop leaving her on the edge. She pushed her hips against Tony but was pushed back. He smirked and turned off the button. He kissed Ziva then began to push her out the bathroom and forced her to her desk.

"I told you Ziva. Take your gaviscon"

Ziva glared at Tony's excuse to why he had followed her. She sat down at her desk, knowing she needed to do work but didn't know when to expect the next rush.


	3. Chapter 3

**only a quick chapter, sorry took so long. hope you enjoy, will have another up soonish! thanks for all the reviews ect :)**

**##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####**

Ziva walked to the vending machine. It had been two hours since her last, control from Tony. She was beginning to think he would stop. It looked like Gibbs was already spotting something wrong; she kept sweating and was breaking out in groans. Each time she had said it was her indigestion and had gotten away with it. It was just her luck to get away with it. She smirked then remembered how when Ziva was talking to Vance and Tony had set off the vibrations. She had to run away and pretended she was desperate for the toilet. She had her fingers crossed the director didn't suspect anything. If he found up what them two were up too… He would definitely take her away from the team, or if Gibbs found out. Both of them would be strung up by string attached to their hands and continuous belts of head slapping began. Now, Ziva was relaxed the most she had been all morning. It was just before lunch and she was grabbing a snack before she felt a slight decline in her strength. As Ziva turned around Tony was behind her, pushing her against the vending machine. He smirked and pulled the string to the ben wa balls so they slowly rubbed their way out of her now soaking pussy. Just before they were half way from coming out he slid a hand between her legs and pushed them back in with his fingers. Ziva bit her lip and let out a groan, moving herself over Tony's hand to position it better. She was trying to force him into helping her climax. It was all she wanted. Tony kissed Ziva's neck and stepped back. Smirking he laughed as he pulled his hand away.

"Keep your mouth shut Zi…"

Tony groaned her name into her ear as he turned the vibrator on. He smirked as she gawped at him, eyes open as well as her mouth. Staring as her chin shook to the intense feeling. He looked at her and slid one finger up her tight and between her legs to where she rubbed her thong he had put on this morning, gently rubbing her clit then stopped. He flicked her clit one last time as she shuddered in front of him but panted as the vibrations stopped but the feeling was left intense. Tony smirked. He enjoyed punishing her, making her suffer for once.

"Just thing on my tongue Zi, slowly parting your wet pussy lips, sliding across your clit and slowly into you at a painfully slow speed"

Tony smirked. He knew that would set her off. He stroked her clit once making her shudder and let out a little yelp. Tony looked around, it was clear by the vending machines. Before he could do anymore his mobile began to ring. Gibbs was calling him.

"Yes Boss? Okay boss on our way"

Tony smirked. He grabbed Ziva who was still away with the faeries from her intense feeling. He did the good old fashioned 'Gibbs slap' to bring her back around.

"Come on Zi boss wants us."

##### ##### ##### Later, in Abby's lab ##### ##### ##### #####

Tony leant against Abby's evidence table as he awaited her to give him some information. Tony held the vibrator remove control in his hand twizzling it. Before he could react or even noticed, Abby had turned around and was soon snatching it out of his hand.

"And what is this you have Tony?"

Abby cocked her head to the side, looking at the button that popped out of it.

"I wouldn't if I were you Abby…"

Abby laughed and pointed at Tony.

"Are you hiding a bomb DiNozzo? Trying to hide something from me? Is that why there is a red button. What happens if I press it?"

Tony laughed at Abby's questions, she really didn't want to know the answers. Not what Tony really was up too. Though his face dropped in horror when she pressed the button. He knew somewhere, in NCIS Ziva would be screaming out now… And if he didn't turn that remote off… She'd be climaxing.

"ABBY! I NEED THAT BACK!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys. Been a while again, as I said in my other story. I've been working on becoming an author, i have contracts awaiting me already how exciting and I've been caring 24/7 so I've been doing a lot. But please enjoy!**

* * *

**Tony looked at Abby wide eyes. He could just imagine Ziva squirming, wanting to rub herself. Hell! She may be rubbing herself now, moaning Tony's name as she was forced into a climax. Oh god... Tony looked at Abby. Her eyes wide open. Oh god she noticed. Tony looked down to see Tony Jr fully hard. He gulped and looked at Abby trying to not think of Ziva climaxing at her desk.**

**"So are you going to tell me the truth Tony? Have you turned gay or something?"**

**Abby cocked her head to the side and pressed the button but was disappointed with no response. She pressed it again, but once again no response.**

**"It's nothing Abby, just a clicky switch"**

**Abby laughed, she lent back and crossed her arms. Pressing the button once more.**

**"Tony, I am a female. And I know exactly what this is" **

**Her eyes began to sparkle, with a strange smile across her face. A person who enjoyed giving someone else pleasure. Tony looked at her shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tony went to speak but Abby put her hand up Gibbs style as if to say keep quiet.**

**"Whose on the other end then Tony? Mcgee? Gibbs? Zi-"**

**DING.**

**Ziva burst into the lab glaring at Tony then stopped suddenly, noticing the switch in Abby's hand.**

**Abby looked at Ziva, then Tony. Tony who still was hard, and Ziva. My oh My. Abby smirked and laughed. Ziva was red in the face, her fringe sticking to her forehead. **

**"Oh you dirty children! Wait til Gibbs finds out about this!"**

**Ziva went to jump forwards but Tony had already beat her too it. But before he could grab the switch off Abby, she had put her arm over her shoulder, out of Tony's reach.**

**"I don't think so. You snatch it Mr or you Ziva, and I'll go tell Gibbs what you two are really up too"**

**Both Tony and Ziva looked at Abby mouths wide open. She wouldn't would she? Tony and Ziva shot one another glances. Ziva's more the ****_HOW CAN YOU LET HER GET A HOLD OF THAT!_**** and Tony's more. ****_I'm sorry!_**

**Abby laughed. She pushed Tony back a few steps then eyed him up. She walked to the doors to enter her lab. Closing them, she locked them tight. On her way back, she grabbed a shocked Ziva and Tony and dragged them through to her other part of the lab. Once inside she threw Tony on the chair and grabbed Ziva once more. Dragging her across the other side of the room to the corner. She whispered to Ziva.**

**"How long have you had it in?"**

**"Since 6..."**

**Ziva looked shocked at how open she was being, and with Abby!**

**"Hmm. Let's have a bit of fun shall we?"**

**Abby smirked, she spun Ziva around and told her close her eyes. As Ziva did she noticed something tug on her belt making her gasp and moan under her breath. Trying to concentrate on her legs not from buckling under her, she didn't notice Abby had beaten her mossad skills and cuffed Ziva to the pole. **

**"Stay still, move and I'll set this baby to max"**

**Ziva looked at Abby shocked by her order. She went to move but Abby already flicked the button putting it on slow. Ziva groaned as the intense feeling shot through her then stopped. She looked at Abby and acknowledged that that was a warning. Looking to Tony, Abby soon walked over to him, leaning over him in the chair. **

**"Now Tony. Seeing as you've been caught. I'm sure you don't want the boss to catch you either?"**

**Tony shook his head, afraid of where this may go.**

**"I think then, you let me have control over both of you"**

**"NO!" Both shouted at the same time. **

**Quickly, Abby pressed the button to the vibrator controller and grabbed Tony's dick in his trousers with her free hand. Both Gasped, Tony looking shocked that Abby was being so out of character, not herself, and Ziva, pushing her knee's together fighting the feeling.**

**"OKAY!" Tony yelled at Abby.**

**Abby pressed the vibrator button and let go of Tony's bulging trousers. She smirked and began to bark orders at tony.**

**"Lean against that table Tony, and put your pants down. Try fight against me and I will put a Tazer to your very precious pride area."**

**Tony stared at Abby in shock, flinching and quickly moved to the table as Abby lent across her desk. Fearing she meant it he unbuckled his trousers slowly. He couldn't believe she was doing this. She wouldn't would she? Then again. Knowing Abby, she may. Tony let his trousers drop to his knee's. Hearing a laugh from Ziva he gave her a glare then laughed as she quickly washed her face with pleasure and bent her knee's gasping and moaning. A hand drew Tony's head around as he watched Abby turn the vibrator in Ziva off. She smirked. **

**"Turn around Tony"**

**Tony looked at Abby wide eyes. She wouldn't... Surely she wouldn't. Before he could refuse Abby grabbed him and spun him around. Facing Ziva she was trying to keep cool, trying to fight the urge to release herself. She looked at Abby wide eyed and bit her lip trying to bite back a laugh. Tony looked at Ziva confused and then was answered when his boxers were pulled down. Reveling his semi-hard dick. Abby smirked. Tony shot forwards as Ziva laughed, only to endure another vibrating pleasure against her inner walls making her moan his name. Tony jumped forwards as something rammed into his arse, along with a finger. Pushing something deep. A moan seeped through his lips, in horror he looked at Ziva who stared at him trying not to laugh. Before Tony could flinch anymore he felt his dick go to a full raging hard on, just as a weird sensation took over him. Something clicked behind him and vibrations were sent through the inner side of his body. Moaning he lent against the table trying to get grasp of what was happening. Before he could do anything he felt himself almost about to ejaculate but the vibration stopped before it went further. Tony felt his boxers go back up his legs. Followed by his trousers. He was spun around to face Abby.**

**"Both of you have to keep them in, if you don't. I'll get a few friends of mine to kidnap you, and then i'll show you pleasure"**

**Abby smirked, giving them a warning, before quickly clicking both buttons setting both the vibrators off. Both Ziva and Tony moaned in sync. Their body#s shuddered then stopped as the vibrations stopped.**

**"Enjoy the day guys" Abby smirked, walked to Ziva and un cuffed her, giving her cuffs back before returning to her favorite part of the lab. Both Tony and Ziva looked at one another shocked. Surely she wouldn't... Before they could say anything a quick shot of vibrations set them wild. They walked around to Abby glaring trying to say ****_STOP_**** but knew it would make it worse. Now she had control of both of them. Ziva glared at Tony. It was all his fault.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry been a while guys, not been well. a lot of stuff happening so on.

* * *

"Tony go upstairs, i need to speak to Ziva alone" Abby smiled innocently as if nothing happened. She watched as Tony went to protest but then remembered the controller in Abbys hand. Huffing he made his way to the elevator and began to beat at the buttons. Abby turned around to Ziva once the elevator doors had shut. She smiled then put one hand out, the controller to Tony's vibrator. Was Abby, going to just hand over the controller to Ziva? To unleash all the torment she wanted on Tony? Now that could be interesting.

"You can have it. On the deal i keep yours. Got to make it look fair now.."

Abby smirked as Ziva nodded in approval. She handed over the controller the the vibrator inside tony and smiled.

"No making him cum too much, or i may just have to do the same back to you."

Ziva looked at Abby and without warning, a hand was around the back of her, tugging on her trousers as vibrations shot through her. Ziva moaned loudly as she leant forwards onto Abby's shoulder trying to surpress the extensive feeling. Ziva felt her body closing in around the vibrations, allowing them to take control. As she began moaning her body shook against Abbys. Before she could relax hoping that the vibrations would stop a hand lowered down her body. Ziva's eyes opened wide as Abby gripped a sensitive spot. Ziva knew she couldn't respond to this. She had to keep calm. If she dare move. One small movement and-.

"ABBY"

Ziva shook in her grasp as she moaned. Abby moved her fingers carefully knowing that the sensitive spot she gripped was working. Ziva collapsed against abby, taking them both down to their knees. Abby smirked. She enjoyed seeing ziva so weak, though it was strange. Abby leant forwards, pulling her grip tighter and moved her fingers up and down at different directions. Ziva leant forwards into Abbys chest groaning as a second orgasm came closer. Before Abby could stop she pulled Ziva's trousers again. Screaming Ziva gasped and moaned loudly as Abby let go. She knelt there breathless and flustered as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Before she could react abby walked behind her and shoved something in her mouth. Making her swollow abby laughed and walked back. Ziva got up quickly and looked to abby.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Abby smirked and winked.

"Something to help you two later" She winked and went back to the computer.

Grabbing herself together Ziva got up and pouted trying to ignore the pleasure the vibrations were giving her but was soon relieved when they stopped. Ziva walked to the elevator, going upstairs and made her way over to the girls toilets. Once inside she smiled at the vibrator controller then thought of what abby could have given her. She was going to make tony pay for letting abby find out. Ziva pressed the controller then walked into the toilet cubicle to clean herself up... before gibbs notices she's all flustered and smells of sex.

Tony shot up at his desk and banged his knee's into his desk instantly getting looks from Gibbs and Mcgee. Tony yelled as pain shot through his knee's as pleasure waves were sent through him instantly making him hard. He had to bite his lip until he could sit down trying to hold down the moan but instead the pressure of the vibrations got intense. Quicjly the vibrations stopped and he sighed. Looking up at Gibbs and Mcgee he began to rub his calf, and secretly his boner showing in his expensive suit. He knew he should of worn tight underwear.

"Sorry boss... Cramp. What are you looking at mcgeek?"

Tony looked down before he could get any reactions. Trying to concentrate on his boner sticking out. He looked up to see Ziva walking in, noticing she was a little flustered he smirked then jumped again.

"FUCKING CRAMP"

Ziva looked at tony, hands in pocket smirking then bit her lip as vibrations were sent through her. Both shut up and sat silently. Trying to get back to work.


End file.
